1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates in general to the interaction between data processing systems and printers. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of implementing a job-cancel broadcast notification and parallel processing of the request.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those with skill in the art will appreciate that during interactions between computer systems and printers, a user may want to cancel a print request before the request has been fulfilled. The cancellation of the print request may occur because the operator has found an error in the document to be printed and would like to conserve the paper that would be wasted to the erroneous printout. However, those with skill in the art will also appreciate that when a print request is cancelled, the user may only cancel the part of the request that has not been spooled or queued in internal buffers for processing. Some pages of the cancelled print request might still be printed despite the user's cancellation of the request.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for addressing the abovementioned limitations of the prior art.